KYUHYUN'S SCHEMING
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: CHAOTIC SEQUEL. Aku tahu Kyuhyun masih punya rencana jahat. Tapi aku tidak sempat tahu apa rencana itu. Menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit membuatku buta dengan dunia. Setelah penantian panjang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mempertemukan aku dengan Kyuhyun atas izin ibu. Tapi…


.

"_Sungmin?" ibu memasuki kamar Sungmin dan menyalakan lampu. Anaknya itu menyipitkan mata sedikit, melawan silaunya lampu. Tapi kedua matanya tidak pernah lepas dari jendela. Tangannya gemetar, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. "Kau sudah makan?" ibu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Tapi Sungmin tidak menjawab. "Kau sudah mandi?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah. Ayo kita keluar." ibu menarik tangan anaknya itu untuk berdiri._

"_Kita tidak akan keluar rumah, kan?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Tangannya masih gemetar._

_Ibu menatapnya iba. Belum pernah ia lihat anaknya ketakutan seperti ini. "Tidak." bisiknya. "Kau harus mandi dan makan."_

_Sungmin menatap ibunya singkat lalu menunduk. "Baik." ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi._

.

"_Sungmin?" ibu memasuki kamarnya sekali lagi. Kali ini Sungmin tidak menatap jendela_― _ia duduk di pojok ruangan sambil menangis. Kepalanya di sembunyikan di antara kedua lengannya. Ibu menyender di sisi pintu, "Kenapa kau menangis, min?" tanyanya. Sungmin tidak menjawab apa-apa. Yang ibunya dengar hanya suara tangisan. "Kau sudah aman, min. Sekarang kau di rumah bersama ibu." _

_Tapi Sungmin tetap tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia merasa tidak aman. _

_Ia ketakutan._

_Mau tidak mau, hal itu memancing rasa iba di hati Ibunya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin kemudian menarik tangannya. Membantu anaknya itu untuk berdiri. "Besok kita ke atas bukit ya?" katanya. "Kau harus diobati."_

.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di koridor rumah sakit sejak jam besuk di tutup. Dan ini sudah waktunya para pasien untuk tidur. Tapi tidak untuk Lee Sungmin. Pasien itu istimewa. Malam ini adalah malam ketiga puluh sejak anak itu tinggal di rumah sakit dan malam ini juga, ia akan pindah kamar rawat. Bersamaan dengan itu, para dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi. Sungmin bukan pasien yang suka berontak. Ia hanya diam dan merasa tidak aman setiap waktu. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga. Satu kaki Sungmin di ikat dengan rantai yang menyambung dengan tembok, kemudian ia duduk di kursi kayu di tengah ruangan bercat putih. Tiga dokter berada di sisi lain ruangan yang di pisahkan dengan kaca. Sungmin tahu ini akan menjadi pemeriksaannya yang kedua. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berselera.

Para dokter berpikir topik ini terlalu mengambil resiko. Jika kondisi Sungmin tidak siap untuk membicarakan ini, maka mereka harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Tapi dokter Kim yakin, anak itu sudah siap. Jadi, ia mengambil nafas kemudian memutuskan untuk bicara, "Lee Sungmin." katanya lembut. Pasien itu tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada lantai. "Sungmin, kami ingin bertanya padamu. Ini soal lelaki yang sempat tinggal bersamamu." bujuknya. Sungmin masih memberi reaksi yang sama― Sungmin sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk bicara. Lidahnya terasa berat sekali. Dokter Kim menghela nafas, akhirnya ia harus memberi pernyataan yang nekad― "Ini tentang Cho Kyuhyun." ungkapnya. Kening Sungmin mengerut kecil setelah nama itu di sebut. Ia mencengkram bajunya erat. Melihat ada sedikit respon, dokter Kim kembali berkata, "Apa yang membuatmu takut? Kau sudah aman di sini. Ibumu juga menjagamu dengan baik sejak kau pindah ke rumah." lanjutnya. Tapi Sungmin masih tidak menjawab.

"Lee Sungmin." dokter Jung mengambil alih. "Sekarang kau bersama kami. Kau sudah benar-benar aman."

"Ia masih mengejarku." jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Siapa yang masih mengejarmu?"

"Dia." Sungmin mengangkat alis. Bibirnya gemetaran. "Orang itu."

Para dokter tahu siapa orangnya, tapi tentu mereka tidak akan memaksa Sungmin mengucapkan namanya― anak itu masih tertekan. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah bersama kami. Orang itu tidak akan mendapatkanmu."

"Tapi dia tahu di mana aku." Sungmin menjawab. "Dia enggan berhenti."

Dokter Jung mendesah kecil. Ia menopang pipinya dengan telapak tangannya, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena… dia di sini. Dekat dengan kita."

Kedua dokter itu menyernyit bingung. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. "Biar aku yang tanya." bisik dokter Lee. "Sekarang kau tahu dimana dia?"

Sungmin tidak memberi respon.

"Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau bisa tahu dia berada di dekatmu? Di dekat kita?" tanya dokter Lee serius. Tapi anak itu masih tidak memberi jawaban. Bahkan tidak menatap mereka bertiga sedari tadi. "Baiklah, Sungmin. Apa sekarang orang itu tinggal dekat dengan kita? Apa kau tahu di mana orang itu tinggal sekarang?"

Akhirnya Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ketiga dokter itu serius.

"Sungmin?"

"Y… ya?" anak itu mengangkat alisnya ragu-ragu.

"Dimana orang itu tinggal? Apa dia sedekat itu sampai membuatmu ketakutan?"

Sungmin mengambil nafas. Kakinya sedikit bergerak, membuat rantai yang mencengkram kakinya itu berbunyi. "Y… ya?"

Dokter Kim menepuk kepalanya, sedangkan dokter Lee menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Tapi dokter Jung tidak sebodoh itu― "Orang itu memang berada di dekat kita? Iya, min?" tanyanya. "Daritadi kau menjawab 'iya'?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Nafasnya memburu. "Ia mengejarku." katanya. "Kalau rumah keluarga Cho masih ada..." bibirnya gemetaran. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya― "Orang itu masih akan mengejarku."

.

"Boleh kulihat keadaannya?" tanya dokter Kim.

Seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruang isolasi sedikit terkejut, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap menunjukkan mimik wajah yang biasa. "Ya." jawabnya. Dokter Kim tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya, "Baru saja dokter Jung dari sana." perawat itu kembali berkata, "Kalau Anda tidak beri tekanan padanya, mungkin kita bisa membuat kemajuan lebih cepat."

Dokter Kim mengambil nafas sejenak. "Apa yang dokter Jung bicarakan?"

"Entahlah. Saya kurang tahu."

Dokter Kim mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mengerti. "Baiklah. Terima kasih." Ia membungkuk kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah mengetik kode pada pintu, ia melangkah masuk menelusuri koridor berwarna putih pucat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah ke sini. Sebenarnya bahunya agak bergidik, entah apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan anak itu nanti…

Ia sampai di depan kamar bernomor 104. Setelah menenangkan nafas, ia membuka pintu. "Kyuhyun." ucapnya. Lelaki yang ia sapa itu masih meringkuk di pojok kasur. Jari-jarinya menari di atas seprai, entah menggambar apa, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam kepala anak itu. "Kyu. Kau masih ingat saya?" tanya dokter Kim.

"Ya." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap pria di hadapannya. "Kau dokter Kim. Dengan kata lain, kau ayahku sekarang."

Dokter Kim sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Merasa aman, ia menyeret kursi lalu duduk di sebelah kasur. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Dokter Jung juga bertanya hal yang sama. Tidakkah kau lihat keadaanku begitu buruk?"

"Tapi kami berusaha membuatmu lebih baik." ia mengelus bahu Kyuhyun pelan― tempat di mana lelaki itu tertusuk.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap dokter Kim dengan tajam. "Apa sekarang aku terlihat lebih baik?" tanyanya. Dokter Kim tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dalam hati, ia juga tahu… Kyuhyun amat benci rumah sakit. "Aku tidak pernah sangka akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Tapi aku juga senang. Setelah kupikir matang-matang, lebih baik menghabiskan hidupku di tempat ini daripada di penjara." ia menatap ke sekeliling kamar, bicara sambil tersenyum. Jari-jari kakinya bergerak seperti menari, dan dokter Kim dapat melihat kedua jempolnya yang telah hilang.

"Jempol kakimu… kami menemukan Sungmin menangis di teras rumahnya sebulan lalu. Ia menunjukkan kotak pemberianmu kepada polisi. Dan sejak hari itu juga ia mengalami stress pasca trauma. Karena sebab apa kau mengirimkan benda bukti yang jelas-jelas akan menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri, kyu?"

"Ah… kotak itu…" Kyuhyun menggaruk telinganya. "Aku sengaja melakukannya. Aku juga tahu pasti kalian akan menemukanku." ia tersenyum penuh arti. Lantas, dokter Kim menyernyit bingung, "Aku sengaja mengirimkannya agar Sungmin bersamaku. Aku tahu ia mengalami tekanan hebat sejak melihat Victoria meninggal. Jadi aku sengaja menambah tekanannya. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" Kyuhyun masih tersenyum lebar. Dokter Kim memutar otaknya sejenak― dan sejak saat itu, ia tahu bahwa kemampuan berpikir Kyuhyun sudah jauh melebihi kemampuannya― tapi akhirnya ia dapat mengerti juga.

Dokter Kim menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau ingin Sungmin bersamamu selamanya? Dan ini caramu?!"

"Jika aku buat Sungmin mengalami kondisi yang sama sepertiku, maka kami akan di rawat di tempat yang sama. Dan sejak saat itu juga, kami tidak akan terpisahkan." Kyuhyun memutar jari telunjuknya di samping pelipis. "Aku juga tahu pasti Sungmin bisa menebak di mana aku tinggal. Aku memang pernah cerita soal rumah keluarga Cho yang diwarisi untukku jadi… kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku menjatuhkan diriku sendiri jika pada akhirnya aku berada di tempat yang sama dengan Sungmin."

Dokter Kim menggeleng kaku. Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa― "Tapi kau tidak bersama Sungmin sekarang. Kau tidak bisa memiliki bahkan melihatnya sekalipun."

"Tapi sekarang Sungmin merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Dan alasan kenapa aku yakin sekali akan bertemu dengan Sungmin adalah… Oke. Semua orang tahu jalan satu-satunya untuk menyembuhkan trauma sampai bersih adalah…" ia menyeringai lebar, "Mempertemukan si penderita trauma dengan penyebab trauma itu sendiri."

Dokter Kim benar-benar kehabisan akal. Ia tidak menyangka pasiennya selama ini bisa menyusun rencana bahkan sampai seakurat ini― jelas Kyuhyun tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menangani anak itu. "Kyuhyun." dokter Kim menelan ludah. "Kau benar-benar iblis."

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka satu pagi. Kyuhyun masih duduk di kasurnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya meringkuk sambil menatap lantai, tapi tetap memusatkan pendengarannya ke arah pintu. Siapa tahu dokter Kim akan datang… tapi ternyata lelaki itu tidak datang juga. Ada setitik rasa kecewa di hati Kyuhyun. Ia turun dari kasur dan berkeliling ruangan, kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya― matanya menatap kamera pengintai setajam elang.

Ia melirik jam dinding― jarum panjang menunjuk angka 6― kemudian menatap kamera pengintai itu kembali.

Jarum panjang menunjuk angka 7.

8.

9.

10…

"Kyuhyun!" dokter Kim membuka pintu. Lantas, pasiennya itu menoleh. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu kenapa tidak ada yang memeriksaku kemarin."

"Tapi seharusnya kau tidur!"

"Berada di ruangan tertutup seperti ini tidak membonsankan yang kau pikirkan." Kyuhyun menaruh kedua kakinya di atas kursi, memeluknya erat. "Karena aslinya di sini jauh lebih membonsankan dari bayanganmu."

Dokter Kim melengos. Sejak Kyuhyun pergi, anak itu jadi lebih keras kepala. Ia merasa semua pilihannya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sebenarnya wajar, mengingat Kyuhyun bisa bertahan hidup bertahun-tahun, pasti ia merasa ia sudah sanggup mengurus dirinya sendiri. "Begini saja, kyu. Besok kau boleh keluar."

"Besok? Kenapa tidak nanti pagi?" Kyuhyun menyernyit. Begitu juga dokter Kim. "Sekarang sudah lewat jam 12, dok."

"Oh iya. Hari ini. Nanti pagi."

"Ke taman?"

"Tidak. Lebih baik dari itu, kau boleh keluar rumah sakit." mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar-lebar. Saking senangnya, ia hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Bibir dokter Kim menyungging senyum― jarang-jarang ia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. "Jangan berpikir kami akan mengizinkanmu turun sampai hutan."

"Kenapa kau membuat keputusan seperti ini?" Kyuhyun berkata setengah tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau sangat benci di rumah sakit. Jadi setiap keluar kamar, kau juga harus berada di luar rumah sakit untuk _refreshing_." dokter Kim tersenyum lebar. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu ada suatu alasan yang lain. Ia mengangkat alisnya, memberi dokter Kim tatapan menyelidik. "Iya iya, kyu. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain." elak pria itu. "Kau tidak boleh mendekati Sungmin dalam radius 10 meter. Tapi berhubung kami tahu kau orang yang seperti apa, jadi lebih baik kami tambah nol-nya."

"Maksudmu 100 meter?!" Kyuhyun menyahut. "Kau gila?!"

"Semua yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa itu memang gila, kyu."

Tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Ia beranjak kembali ke kasur kemudian menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau mau rencanaku gagal, ya?" tanyanya. Dokter Kim terdiam sejenak. "Mengangguk saja kalau kau takut untuk bilang." ― akhirnya, dokternya itu mengangguk. "Aku tahu semua dokter di sini ingin aku gagal. Sudahlah aku akan tidur." usir Kyuhyun.

Dokter Kim berjalan keluar pintu. Sebelum di tutup, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Mulai sekarang, bisakah kau memanggilku ayah?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Kau masih mau mengadopsi seorang… iblis?" ― ia mengingat-ingat apa yang telah di katakan pria itu padanya.

"Kurasa setelah menjalani terapi dan pengobatan kau akan menjadi lebih baik." dokter Kim memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau berada di bawah pengawasan kami, kyu. Rencanamu tidak akan berhasil." ― sebenarnya dokter Kimpun kurang yakin dengan kata-katanya, karena Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sulit di tebak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya memberi lelaki itu sugesti.

Kyuhyun tertunduk perlahan. "Aku tahu aku akan menjalani terapi. Jika aku sembuh… pasti semuanya akan menghilang, kan?" tuturnya. "Sungmin bisa kembali ke rumah dengan tenang dan kau berharap… aku tidak akan mengejarnya lagi." ia mengangkat kepala. Menatap dokter Kim tajam. "Aku tahu aku akan menjalani pengobatan. Kurasa semuanya sudah berakhir."

Mendengarnya, dokter Kim menelan ludah sekali lagi. Sebenarnya ada rasa senang di hatinya karena Kyuhyun dengan mudah menerima hal seperti itu― tapi justru hal itulah yang membuatnya agak bergidik. Karena Kyuhyun tidak biasa melakukan hal itu. "Aaa…" dokter Kim berusaha untuk bicara, "Kalau begitu kau tidur saja. Jam 9 nanti aku akan ke sini." ia keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat. Mungkin saja dokter Kim akan masuk kembali… tapi ternyata tidak. Entah kenapa, kali ini ada setitik rasa senang. Ia menutup wajahnya di antara lengan… memikirkan rencana berikutnya.

_Tidak. Tidak! Jika aku menjalani terapi maka aku akan kehilangan minat untuk menjalani rencanaku. Jika itu terjadi… aku tidak bisa memiliki Sungmin. Tapi aku kehilangan minat karena rasa lupa. Jika lupa, tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan jika tidak memiliki Sungmin. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku sudah bertekad untuk memiliki Sungmin selamanya!_

Batinnya menjerit. Kenapa dokter-dokter sialan itu selalu saja membuat hidupnya terasa seperti pecahan puzzle putih yang sulit untuk di susun? Tak lama kemudian… Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Sungmin menjalani terapi juga, kan? Oh iya. Kalau hal itu terjadi maka…

"Hal ini akan berjalan dengan mudah." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

**.**

**KYUHYUN'S SCHEMING**

'_**I'm not quite. I just busy scheming.' – Cho Kyuhyun**_

**.**

**Aku tahu Kyuhyun masih punya rencana jahat. Tapi aku tidak sempat tahu apa rencana itu. Menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit membuatku buta dengan dunia. Setelah penantian panjang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mempertemukan aku dengan Kyuhyun atas izin ibu. Tapi… **

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

**Happy Reading! **

**.**

_Satu tahun kemudian_

Sungmin mengelus dadanya berkali-kali. Ia mengatur nafas, berusaha untuk menyusun kata-kata yang hendak di ucapkannya sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Dokter Lee berkata akan sangat sulit memiliki pembicaraan dengan orang yang sempat membuatnya trauma. Tapi ia tetap menaruh harapan agar semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Tapi mau bagaimana… terkadang bayangan buruk menghampirinya. Meskipun sekarang rasanya ia sudah biasa… tapi ia tetap saja takut― lebih ke gugup tepatnya. Jadi, ketika Heechul dan Siwon datang menjenguk, dokter Lee memberi kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk bercakap kecil dengan mereka.

"Kenapa dokter tadi menyuruhmu untuk bertemu Kyuhyun? Jelas-jelas kau tidak menginginkan itu!" kata Heechul sewot.

"Ini permintaan Kyuhyun sendiri." Sungmin menghela nafas berat. "Sebenarnya… di sisi lain aku juga mengharapkan hal ini terjadi."

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?!" Siwon menyernyit. "Aku ingat kata-katamu dulu…"

"Aku berpikir… seharusnya kami damai. Mengingat Kyuhyun sudah berada di tangan para dokter, kurasa aku akan aman. Lagipula, sehabis bertemu aku langsung pulang. Ibu yang mengizinkan." jelas Sungmin. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, hendak memberi isyarat terselubung lewat sorotan mata mereka― "Ayolah. Memang sehabis pulang aku akan bertemu Kyuhyun lagi? Dia sudah jadi anak dokter Kim maka dia akan tinggal bersama dokter itu selama-lamanya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di permasalahkan. Kita aman!" Sungmin mengangkat bahu, berusaha untuk meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kurang yakin, min." Heechul menggeleng. "Aku dan Siwon tahu kau orang yang suka mengungkit masa lalu. Kau terlalu jujur dan polos."

"Tidak sampai aku bertemu Kyuhyun."

"Tidak sampai kau menjalani pengobatan." serobot Siwon. "Kau kembali ke dirimu yang semula."

"Lupakan." Sungmin mengibas tangan. "Aku ingin aku pulang dengan bahagia jadi jangan buat aku tambah takut…"

"Waktu habis." dokter Lee tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Ketiga anak itu sama-sama menoleh, merasa kesal dengan waktu pembicaraan yang terbilang cukup pendek. "Kau ke taman sekarang." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin membalas senyumannya kemudian turun dari kasur. Dokter Lee langsung menutup pintu. Ia tersenyum getir, "Akan menjadi hari yang berat, min?" godanya. Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang. Setitik rasa takut memang menghantuinya beberapa jam terakhir― tapi seperti kata ibu, ini kesempatan besarnya. Jika hari ini ia dapat melewati percakapan dengan santai dan tidak bermimpi buruk, maka ia boleh pulang. Sungmin sudah membulatkan tekad, ia harus kuat.

Mimik wajah Dokter Lee mendadak serius. "Penyakit Kyuhyun membuat ia tidak bisa membedakan mana dunia nyata dan fantasi, itulah sebabnya ia bisa begitu nekad mencelakakan orang lain demi kemauannya. Kita memang tidak bisa menebak isi kepalanya. Karena itu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu." ujarnya, "Pertama, kau pernah menjalani hubungan dengannya. Jangan pernah katakan padanya kau masih menyukainya. Jika ia tanya apa kau sudah punya pacar, katakan saja kau punya. Dan setelah ini, kau akan pulang dan menemui pacarmu itu. Kedua, jangan katakan satupun tentang kenanganmu dengannya. Seperti saat kalian bekerja di bar atau bahkan jangan sampai kau katakan satu kalimat saja yang menyinggung sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu kalian. Seperti apa itu, jangan pernah ungkit kembali. Dan ini yang paling penting. Anggaplah dia orang asing. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." tangan dokter Lee mencengkram bahu Sungmin erat. "Semua ini demi kebaikanmu. Kami semua menyayangimu dan tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terulang lagi." ujarnya. "Ingat, satu kesalahan kecil yang kau buat di sana nanti akan membawa Kyuhyun yang dulu kembali." dengan itu, ia mengakhiri nasihatnya.

Sungmin bisa melihat kekhawatiran di mata dokter Lee. Bahkan jauh lebih besar dari yang di tunjukan teman-temannya. "Baik. Aku pasti bisa." Sungmin tersenyum― dan sebenarnya, iapun kurang yakin dengan kata-katanya― ia hanya dapat berharap pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu dalam.

Pukul 10, Sungmin duduk di kursi taman. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa Kyuhyun masih sama seperti dulu? Apa Kyuhyun berubah jadi lebih baik seperti kemauannya selama ini? Tapi dokter Lee berkata penyakit Kyuhyun sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Sungmin tertunduk. Berharap dalam hati― _Jika Kyuhyun tidak sembuh, asal tidak, kuharap ia masih bisa menjadi orang yang baik_.

Dengan itu, Sungmin mengangkat kepala. Di waktu yang sama, ia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Lelaki itu memakai setelan baju yang biasa ― sweater hitam dengan tulisan 'London' di tengahnya, lalu celana jeans berwarna gelap. Tidak seperti pasien lain.

Kyuhyun berhenti satu meter di depan Sungmin. Jelas-jelas ada perbedaan drastic dari dirinya. Ia bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang dulu― Kyuhyun yang di puja Sungmin. Tatapan matanya tidak setajam dulu.

Tidak mempesona seperti dulu.

Sungmin mengatur nafas. Sudah saatnya untuk memulai pembicaraan, bukan? "Hai." ia tersenyum. Itu senyum tersulit yang pernah ia buat seumur hidup.

"Hai." Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya. "Boleh… aku duduk?"

"Silahkan." ia menggeser tempat cepat-cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Kyuhyun duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Rasa takutnya muncul kembali… tapi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di sini. Ini rumah sakit, dan Sungmin sudah aman. Ia akan melewati pembicaraan ini dengan mudah. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya.

"Baik."

"Kau sudah pindah kamar?"

"Sudah."

"Kau di kamar isolasi berapa lama?"

"Sekitar 8 bulan."

Sial. Kemana jawaban panjang yang dulu sering Kyuhyun katakan? Sungmin merasa seperti tidak bicara dengan Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Lelaki itu benar-benar berubah dan sejujurnya hal itu membuat Sungmin bertambah sedih. "Bagaimana… rasanya di ruang isolasi?" ia berbasa-basi, berharap setelah ini akan menerima jawaban yang lebih panjang.

"Ruang isolasi ya…" Kyuhyun melengos sambil menopang dagu. Tampaknya ia tidak berselera untuk bicara. "Lebih buruk dari yang semua orang bicarakan. Semuanya serba putih, terkadang abu-abu jika seprai kasurku harus di ganti. Tidak ada yang menarik dan itu benar-benar menurunkan potensiku. Tidak ada satupun bakat yang dapat kuasah di sana." ― akhirnya, Sungmin bersyukur kebiasaan Kyuhyun bicara dengan bahasa rumit tidak hilang. "Apa… kau akan pulang sebentar lagi?"

"Y… ya. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." jawabnya― tapi sebenarnya, iapun tidak tenang saat menjawab sebab ia harus berbohong. "Mmm… sekitar dua hari lagi." akhirnya Sungmin meralat kata-katanya.

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat, ia menggumam kata "Oh." kemudian menunduk kembali. Ia masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Sungmin. "Apa… sekarang kau sudah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling Sungmin hindari. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab iya tapi… rasanya sulit sekali untuk berbohong pada Kyu. "Ti… tidak." jawabnya pelan. Dalam hati ia memohon maaf pada dokter Lee bertubi-tubi, berharap kesalahan kecil yang ia perbuat ini tidak berefek serius.

"Kukira sudah ada orang spesial yang akan menjemputmu lusa nanti." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau… tidak menganggap aku sebagai pengganggu hidupmu sekarang, bukan?" tanyanya. Lantas, Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku di masa lalu itu sangat mengerikan dan sangat mengganggu. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." jelasnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Setitik rasa gugup menghampiri hatinya― "Dan… yah. Aku mau minta maaf sekarang. Setidaknya dokter Kim sudah melakukan semuanya dengan sangat baik." dan akhirnya, ia menatap Sungmin.

Entah kenapa, hati Sungmin jatuh luluh. Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya.

Ini membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Y… ya. Aku juga… tidak memikirkannya lagi." ia tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jadi… kau masih ingat persis apa yang kulakukan?" mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Sebenarnya… iya. Dari kita bertemu, ke Seoul, bekerja di bar, tentang Vic sampai akhirnya aku pergi― aku masih ingat tapi semuanya sudah kuanggap biasa. Aku tidak takut lagi jadi… sebenarnya kau sudah aku maafkan dari dulu."

Mata Kyuhyun semakin terbelalak lebar. Ia menunduk kembali, meremas tangannya keras. "Makasih." ujarnya singkat. "Kapan-kapan… bolehkah kita minum kopi bersama?" nafas Sungmin sedikit sesak ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar. Sejujurnya, kali ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kita bisa minum kopi. Di hari kepulanganmu nanti." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih terdiam. Bahunya bergetar. Ingin sekali ia jawab iya dan dokter Lee juga tidak membahas ini sama sekali. Jadi… mungkin tidak akan masalah jika ajakan ini diterima. "Iya." Jawab Sungmin perlahan. "Jam sepuluh. Di Starbucks."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya senyumnya itu agak membuatku merinding― karena aku melihat seringai di sana. Seringai Kyuhyun yang dulu. "Baik. Jam sepuluh." ia berdiri kemudian berjalan kembali ke koridor rumah sakit.

Sungmin masih duduk di kursi taman. Membatu.

Sepertinya yang ia lihat itu salah tapi… sekilas ia memang melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu!

.

Malam setelahnya, Sungmin mencoba untuk berpikir keras. Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan di dalam pembicaraan tadi. Ya, ia memang melakukan kesalahan tapi… sepertinya kesalahan itu tidak begitu besar sampai mengembalikan obsesi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Sungmin berharap seperti itu.

Ia berusaha mengusir rasa paranoid dan menghindari segala obat termasuk _prazosin_. Tapi malam itu ia tidak mendapatkan mimpi buruk dan ia dapat tidur dengan tenang. Itulah sebabnya ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah benar-benar sembuh.

Jadi, setelah meminta izin pada ibu, akhirnya Sungmin di perbolehkan untuk pergi ke Starbucks sebentar. Jarum panjang sudah menunjuk angka tiga dan ia harap Kyuhyun masih ada di sana untuk menunggu― karena ia sangat tahu Kyuhyun benci menunggu. Sesuai harapan, untunglah lelaki itu ada di sana. Ia sedang membaca buku sambil meminum segelas kopi moka rasa peppermint. Ia mendongak saat Sungmin menaruh tas di meja.

"Hai." sapanya.

Bibir Sungmin menyungging senyum. Ia tidak tampak canggung hari ini. "Hai." balasnya. "Apa yang kau katakan pada dokter Kim sehingga ia memperbolehkanmu keluar?"

"Mmm… aku biasa main di taman sekitar jam segini jadi ia tidak curiga sama sekali." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Oh iya, aku juga sudah membelikanmu minuman jadi kau tidak perlu membeli lagi." ia menaruh segelas kopi di atas meja. "Double choco chip frappuchino dengan krim berlimpah?" bibirnya menyungging senyum penuh arti.

_Ugh. Sial._

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Rasanya ia ingin segera lari― tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia harus hadapi semua ini dengan lapang dada. "Aku sudah tahu kau ingat semuanya, kyu." ia berdehem. Mengusir rasa takut sekaligus gugup. "Kau tahu…"

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu." Kyuhyun menyerobot.

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu." Sungmin tetap bersikeras. "Kuharap kau mengerti rasanya di posisiku. Jika memang kau benar-benar tahu, maka jangan lakukan lagi. Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku hendak bicarakan saat ini dan kuharap kau bisa turuti."

"Ya. Aku bisa." Kyuhyun mengangguk tegas. Tapi Sungmin tahu, lelaki itu tidak akan bilang 'iya' dengan mudah. Jadi ia tetap memberi Kyuhyun tatapan menyelidik. "Begini, min. Kembali ke rumah sakit membuatku belajar banyak dan entah sejak kapan, terapi-terapi itu membuat minatku terhadapmu semakin berkurang. Tapi sejak kau ingat-ingatkan aku tentang pertemuan kita dulu… kurasa keinginanku mulai kembali lagi." jelasnya. Lantas, Sungmin sedikit bergetar karena takut mendengar hal itu. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama. Terserah jika kau ingin pergi atau bergaul dengan siapapun… itu tidak masalah. Sebab seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi, berada di rumah sakit membuatku belajar banyak."

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin kau masih mempunyai perasaan padaku." Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin. "Karena jika kau tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi padaku, kau bisa berbohong saat pertemuan kita dua hari lalu."

"Kau tahu aku hendak berbohong?!"

"Aku sudah rencanakan ini sejak awal, min. Aku tahu kau akan berbohong dan aku tahu aku akan kehilangan obsesiku tapi aku juga tahu aku akan mendapatkannya kembali! Semua sudah kurencanakan sebelum aku menjalani terapi. Dan semuanya memang berjalan mulus. Kau ingatkan aku kembali, kau mencoba untuk berbohong tapi selalu gagal dan aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan. Setelah itu aku ajak kau minum kopi dan voila… kita bertemu di sini."

Sungmin terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pasti kalimat apa yang ia ucapkan sehingga dapat mengembalikan obsesi Kyuhyun. Tapi jika memang lelaki itu dapat mengambil kesimpulan setelahnya… berarti cukup cepat juga bukan? "Baiklah. Aku memang tidak pernah menang darimu." Sungmin melengos sambil menopang dagu. "Apa yang hendak kau bicarakan sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu. Aku mengajakmu agar kita bisa mengobrol saja."

Sungmin langsung menepuk jidatnya begitu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ternyata alasannya sangat simpel. "Oke, kalau begitu biar aku yang bicara…"

"Tidak tidak. Aku saja." Kyuhyun memotong sambil setengah tertawa. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang lucu sehingga lelaki itu bisa tertawa. "Begini… kau mau kita kembali seperti dulu?"

"Tidak!" Sungmin melotot.

"Bukan seperti dulu maksudku― kita pacaran! Kau mengerti maksudku? Kita pergi ke cafe sama-sama dan melakukan hal yang lain bersama-sama juga…"

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Tapi kita semua ingin bersama!" Kyuhyun frustasi. "Apa bedanya cinta dan obsesi di matamu jika pada akhirnya akupun memberi kau kasih sayang yang sama?!"

Sungmin terperangah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya, jika di pikir matang-matang hal itu memang benar. Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia memutuskan untuk menunduk. Memikirkan semuanya baik-baik. "Tapi…" ia mengambil nafas― "Jika kau tidak mencintaiku… kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Katakan saja apa yang salah dari diriku. Aku bisa menjadi apa yang kau mau. Aku baik-baik saja dengan itu." ujarnya. Sungmin mengangkat kepala untuk melihat kejujuran Kyuhyun― ia tahu Kyuhyun sendiri merasa terbebani dengan keputusan itu. Dan dengan itu, Sungmin semakin tahu bahwa keinginan Kyuhyun kuat sekali.

"Kau… serius? Meskipun aku pergi dengan Heechul dan Siwon…"

"Terserah. Kalau kau minta agar aku menerimamu berteman dengan mereka juga tidak apa-apa!" Kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Sungmin. Ia menyingkap poninya ke belakang sambil menghembuskan nafas― "Baiklah…" iapun tertawa. "Aku mau bersamamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Itu syarat darimu, kan?" godanya. Sungmin mengangguk senang. "Kalau begitu… maukah kau menuruti syarat dariku?"

Senyum di bibir Sungmin sedikit memudar. Ia tahu syarat dari Kyuhyun tidak pernah mudah tapi… mengetahui syarat miliknya sendiripun tidak mudah di jalani Kyuhyun, Sungmin rasa semuanya akan impas. "Baik. Baiklah." jawabnya sambil menggigit bibir.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Syaratnya itu…"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Akhirnya sekuelnya selesai jugaaaa. Author seneng bangeeeetttt. Makasih buat semua readers yang udah nungguin author membuat sekuel ini bahkan sampai mention-mention ke Twitter. Hingga detik ini, author berterima kasih banyak. Maaf kalau ada typo karena ini baru selesai dan belum author periksaaaa. Jadi author minta maaf.  
**

**Soal pembuatan sekuel, sejujurnya author sampai bikin tiga versi yang author edit-edit lagi. Makanya publishnya juga lama soalnya author pilih satu-satu mana yang lebih bagus terus ada beberapa adegan yang di gabungin dan inilah hasilnya. Seperti kata Kyuhyun…**

**VOILA!**

**Oh iya buat keterangan lain, cukup buka-bukaan aja yaaa. Author juga pernah menderita stress pasca trauma kayak Sungmin makanya tau rasanya. Dan jika ada readers yang tanya kenapa author tau segala hal tentang psikologi ya karena itulah penyebabnya :p Dan fungsi dari terapi Sungmin adalah untuk menghilangkan paranoidnya sedangkan Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan obsesinya. Begicuuuu.**

**Kecewa dengan endingnya yang sangat ngegantung luar biasa gantung lebih dari ending CHAOTICnya? Jangan sakit hati gitulaaah. Tenang aja masih ada lanjutannya kok. Dan karena akhir-akhir ini author lagi suka teka teki matematika jadi ada unsur matematika di sini. Sekali lagi, author benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih banyak!**

* * *

**EPILOG**

**.**

_Beberapa tahun kemudian_

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Ibu semakin baik padaku sehingga sekarang aku mulai menyayanginya. Selain itu, hal yang mengejutkan lainnya adalah ternyata selama ini dokter Lee sudah dekat dengan ibu! Ibu bercerita padaku bahwa ia akan menikah dengan dokter Lee bulan Februari mendatang. Sejujurnya, mendengar hal ini aku jadi sedikit pusing karena dokter Lee adalah orang yang sangat mencintai kesehatan. Tapi di sisi lain, akupun juga sangat senang. Hal kedua yang mengejutkan adalah, Kyuhyun sudah di bolehkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia tinggal di rumah dokter Kim yang berada di perumahan kawasan elit yang sangat jauh dari rumahku. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ayah memberiku Jeep jadi kurasa aku bisa ke rumahmu." jelas Kyuhyun saat bertelpon denganku. Ternyata ia sudah terbiasa memanggil dokter Kim dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Semuanya telah berjalan dengan baik beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Hari ini, ibu sedang pergi kencan dengan dokter Lee jaku memutuskan untuk bermain di rumah Kyuhyun. Seperti keadaanku, dokter Kim juga sedang pergi. Jadi kami benar-benar bebas. "Oke. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu." Kyuhyun menaruh nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit. "1000 kali 100 kali 20 kali 0 berapa?"

"Nol!" aku mengangkat alis. Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian menyambar kepingan biskuit lain.

"Tujuh tambah enam berapa?"

"Tiga belas!"

"Salah!" tawa Kyuhyun menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Keningku berkerut bingung. "Delapan tambah delapan?"

"Mmm… enam belas?"

"Empat." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Aku semakin menyernyit bingung. "Baiklah, min. Aku akan berikan kau waktu." ia mengangkat bahu kemudian menyesap tehnya. Berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun membuatku harus siap berpikir keras karena ia suka memberiku pertanyaan spontan seperti ini. Setelah di beri waktu, ia mulai bersuara kembali. "Enam… tambah delapan?"

"Mmm… tiga?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bagus." ujarnya. "Tidak usah diikuti itu trik matematika yang salah!" ia tertawa. "Oh iya… ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolah belakangan ini?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku terdiam. Sebenarnya… memang iya. "Ada anak baru yang mendekatiku belakangan ini. Namanya Henry." jawabku pelan. "Tapi jangan apa-apakan dia. Dia tidak macam-macam padaku."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan apa-apakan dia jika kau mau." Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil mengigit kepingan biskuit berikutnya. "Asal… kau masih ingat syarat dariku."

"Tentu aku masih ingat!" serobotku. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

"Ya. Kau harus." Kyuhyun menciumku lembut. "Empat tambah empat kali empat tambah empat?"

"Tunggu tunggu… tiga enam?"

"Dua empat!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutku. "Sekarang aku punya tantangan untukmu. Kalikan bilangan besar dengan dua belas. 21314 kali 12?"

"Apa?" aku menyernyit sambil setengah tertawa. "Kukira menjadi pintar tidak ada di dalam syarat yang kau berikan!"

"Memang tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku buat kekasihku menjadi pintar." ia mengecup pipiku. Cih, Kyuhyun pintar sekali menggoda orang. "Kuharap selama ini kau tidak merasa takut padaku…"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku merasa nyaman." aku mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Sejujurnya, aku memang masih ingat syarat apa yang Kyuhyun berikan padaku. Hanya satu… tidak banyak seperti punyaku.

"_**Jika kau berpaling, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."**_

Berarti selama aku tidak berpaling, maka aku akan selamat bukan? Lagipula hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun bisa bertahan sampai sekarang dengan penuh perjuangan. Jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hubungan ini.

Hubungan kami memang terdengar mengerikan, tapi aku tidak bermasalah dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin bersama Kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari cara mudah untuk menghitung soalku tadi. Kuharap kau mengerti." ia mengambil buku catatannya kemudian menunjukkannya padaku. Di sana memang banyak sekali coret-coretan, tapi akhirnya aku menemukan kesimpulan yang Kyuhyun ambil.

**21314 x 12 = 255768. Kenapa?**

**1.** 02131**4** x 1**2** = _8 (**4** x 2= 8 )

**2.** 021314 x 12 = _68 (**1** x 2= 2, 2+**4**=6)

**3.** 021314 x 12= _768 (**3** x 2=6, 6+**1**=7)

**4.** 021314 x 12= _5768 (**1** x 2=2, 2+**3**=5)

**5.** 021314 x 12= _55768 (**2** x 2=4, 4+**1**=5)

**6.** 021314 x 12= 255768 (0 x 2=0, 0+**2**=2)

**Jadi, ****21314 x 12 = 255768**

"Kau memang jenius." kataku sambil tertawa.

* * *

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


End file.
